Methods, arrangements and constructions related to the above technical field and nature, are previously known in a plurality of different embodiments.
As a first example of the technical background and the technical field to which the invention relates, may be mentioned such apparatuses that are traded, sold and used under the trademark “Sodastream”.
Such an apparatus is based upon adding from a container with CO2 gas put under an overpressure, via a pressure reducing valve unit, said gas, to a bottle fully or partly filled with a liquid (water).
This is performed while utilizing a simple two-part valve arrangement, in which a first part of the arrangement shall be related to the pressure reducing valve unit and a second part of the arrangement shall be directly related to the bottle.
“Sodastream” is offered as a unit, within a pressurized small container enclosed with CO2 gas and with an outwardly open space or cavity for placement of a bottle fully or partly filled with liquid therein. This suggested two-part valve arrangement is based upon allowing the open portion or neck of the bottle to be pressed to make sealing contact with an opposite valve seat and thereafter to open a check valve to create conditions for transferring an adapted amount of gas at an overpressure to the bottle and the liquid, after which the bottle with its open portion open can be removed.
The gas or the amount of gas added to the liquid at such an overpressure has a tendency to cause the liquid to “bubble” over at a sudden reduced pressure within the bottle or a sudden pressure drop.
A gas that in this way, at an overpressure, is added to a liquid within a bottle has been shown to have a limited durability, as the gas at one atmospheric pressure has a tendency to quickly leave the liquid in the bottle.
Even if the opening of the bottle is sealed, by means of a seal (eller screw stopper), immediately after the gas is allowed to pass into the liquid, it has been shown that the gas addition is reduced quite quickly within the short time that the bottle is leaving the valve arrangement and the seal is applied.
Considering the present invention and the two-part valve arrangement suggested therein, it can be mentioned that similar arrangements have been proposed within other technical fields than the one applicable to the present invention and the disclosure.
Such known two-part valve arrangements have a first valve part, related to the pressure source, and a second valve part, related to a robust container, dimensioned for a high internal pressure, wherein the first valve part comprises a manually influenced check valve, while the second valve part comprises a check valve influenced by an overpressure applied from the outside, wherein the manually influenced check valve is adapted to open for a flow of air, while the pneumatically influenced check valve is adapted to open for an overpressure effective from the outside.